


Subtilisation problématique

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [60]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anger, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente avait toujours été amusé par les lunettes de Greg.





	Subtilisation problématique

Subtilisation problématique

  
Bixente avait toujours trouvé amusant que Grégoire porte des lunettes quand il commentait les matches ou quand il faisait des recherches, Greg devenait tout de suite plus sérieux, déjà qu'il l'était beaucoup de base, et il ne pensait plus qu'au match et au travail, une sorte de premier de la classe. Lui était un peu moins sérieux, il se contrôlait au commentaire ou durant les émissions, mais en dehors il profitait de tout, n'avait pas de problème avec le fait de blaguer avec n'importe qui, il était le bon élève blagueur. Donc maintenant, avant chaque match, il taquinait Greg à propos de ça, le voir rougir d'agacement était un sympathique spectacle, ses geignements disant qu'il en avait besoin le faisaient toujours sourire. Alors une fois, à une heure du début d'un match, pendant que Greg avait le dos tourné, Bixente avait subtilisé le boîtier contenant les lunettes et l'avait caché dans sa poche arrière, attendant patiemment et silencieusement que Greg s'en rende compte. Bien évidemment, une fois que Grégoire réalisa que son bien avait disparu, il s'était énervé, cherchant désespérément le retour de ses lunettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers le Basque avec une veine de colère barrant son front et ses sourcils froncés, commençant à se débattre. Bixente pouvait dire que tout allait bien, jusqu'au moment où Greg trébucha sur un câble et tomba, l'emmenant avec lui dans sa chute, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux en attendant l'impact sur le sol froid. Quand il les rouvrit, ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celles de Grégoire. Il n'avait pas su comment bouger à nouveau, tout son oxygène partant dans les poumons de l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui le fixait dans le blanc des yeux comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Après ce qu'il leur sembla des heures, ils se relevèrent, un rougissement important sur leurs joues. C'était depuis ce jour-là que Bixente ne touchait plus aux lunettes de Grégoire, et les commentaires du match avaient été plutôt timides par rapport aux autres.

  
Fin


End file.
